


La mancata serietà di Naruto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [12]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 528.★ Prompt: 4. Dad jokes





	La mancata serietà di Naruto

La mancata serietà di Naruto

 

Boruto sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Sono stanco di giocare a baseball, è un gioco stupido” si lamentò.

“Dai, per una volta che sono a casa, facciamo un altro paio di tiri” lo invogliò il padre.

“Papà! Io sono affamato!” si lamentò il figlio con voce stridula.

Naruto s’infilò l’indice nell’orecchio e ridacchiò.

“Piacere, affamato, io sono papà” scherzò. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano illuminate dalla luce del sole.

Boruto corrugò la fronte e brontolò: “Papà, smettila. Non fai ridere nessuno”.

< Per tutti è l’Hokage, un grande e serio combattente, eroe del Villaggio. Ai miei occhi è solo un’idiota. Molti pensano che io lo odi perché ci trascura, in realtà è perché non lo sopporto!

Preferirei di gran lunga che facesse come zio Sasuke, non venisse mai a casa. Non capisco perché mia sorella lo adora, invece > pensò.

“Perché Nessuno non ride? Non ha il senso dell’umorismo? Povero, povero Nessuno”. Finse di piagnucolare Naruto, scuotendo il capo.

Boruto si sfilò il guantone e lo gettò a terra, percorse correndo il giardino e raggiunse la finestra di casa, spalancandola.

“Mamma, papà ha di nuovo iniziato a fare scherzi stupidi” chiamò.

Hinata sospirò e si avviò alla finestra con passi lenti, i lunghi capelli color inchiostro le ondeggiavano dietro la schiena.

“Tesoro, smettila” disse con tono gentile.

Naruto ghignò e si grattò la guancia, lì dove svettavano i baffi della volpe.

“Oh, amore, attenta. A chiamarmi tesoro, finirai per farmi rapire da qualche pirata” le disse.

Hinata alzò l’indice, affacciandosi dalla finestra e lo puntò nella direzione del marito. Era rossa in viso, ma assunse un’espressione decisa.

“Uzumaki Naruto, o la finisci immediatamente, o questa notte dormirai in giardino” lo minacciò.

Naruto le sorrise dolcemente.

< Amo il caratterino che cerca inutilmente di avere > pensò. Si sporse in avanti e lo posò un bacio sulle labbra, facendola ritrarre in fretta.

“Scusa. Erano solo ‘dad jokes’” sussurrò.

“Beh, smettila! Mi metti in imbarazzo! Pensa tu se qualcuno dei miei amici ti vedesse fare così. Inoltre ho fame” si lamentò Boruto. Incrociò le braccia al petto e diede un calcio a una pietra, facendolo rotolare fino al muro.

“S-se venite dentro, vi preparo da mangiare. Però, amore, lascia stare nostro figlio” disse Hinata.

Naruto entrò dalla finestra.

“Agli ordini” disse. Appoggiò la mazza da baseball contro la parete.

Boruto appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“I padri normali entrano dalle porte, non dalle finestre! Inoltre smettila di fare quei sorrisi ebeti” lo sgridò.

Hinata si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

< Alle volte mi chiedo perché mio figlio abbia il carattere di Sasuke > pensò, affranta. Guardò il marito che aveva infilato la testa nel frigorifero e stava recuperando una serie di contenitori di ramen precotto. < E perché mio marito si comporti in maniera più infantile di un bambino. Alle volte penso che io non lo abbia sposato, ma lo abbiamo adottato come figlio > pensò.

Naruto uscì la testa dal frigorifero e le sorrise.

“Posso aiutarti a cucinare?” domandò.

“Mi aiuterai posando quelle confezioni, le devi portare domani a lavoro” disse Hinata, cercando di mantenere un tono fermo.

“Sì, signora” obbedì Naruto.


End file.
